Lost in the World
by Pencil-Girl-101
Summary: On a rainy day, ten year old Raito Yagami's parents are murdered. With no where else to go he is sent to Wammy's house.
1. Chapter 1: Silent and Still

The brown haired watched the people on the streets walking by, umbrellas overhead, their faces hidden from the rain. His eyes were still red, his knees scraped and bleeding. The memories of coming home from school haunting his mind. The knocked over furniture, broken lamps, the blood. His mother's body on the kitchen floor, his fathers strewn across the couch, little Sayu lying still amongst the stuffed animals of her room.

He figured that the police would have been contacted by now, and would be looking for him, ten year old Raito Yagami. He wasn't sure he wanted to be found, all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away as possible from that place, that memory. And he knew, that he wanted the person who had caused him so much pain, to suffer.

Why his family? Could it have been someone else's, of all the families in the world, why his? Why was it his parents drowning in their own blood. And Sayu, why Sayu? The little girl had never done anything wrong in her life.

Footsteps sounded, Raito looked up and the police man in front of him. "Raito Yagami?" He asked, looking somewhat sorry for him. He nodded, his wet brown hair bouncing slightly.

"Come with me, we'll take you to a safe place." Said the police officer.

_A safe place? What safe place? Isn't someone's home supposed to be the safest place in the world, a place where no one can harm you? Well news for you buddy, my safe place, my very own home was turned into a graveyard, so there can't possibly be a safe place on this entire planet for me. _

Despite his thoughts he took the police man's hand and let himself be driven to the police station. He remained silent the whole way there, the police man asked him questions. Was he alright, did he know who had done this, did he need anything. Raito didn't answer him and eventually the man gave up. Upon stumbling up the stairs and into the station someone gave him a blanket and placed a cup of tea in his hands.

They left him there sitting on a leather chair in the lobby. Every now and then people would stop and stare, then whisper before they noticed him watching and going on their way. After an hour of so Raito fell asleep, only to be awakened with a white haired man standing over him. "Raito Yagami, my name is Watari. I know what you've been through must have been terrifying, I would like to help you. Would you like to come with me to England. I run an orphanage there for gifted children called Wammy's House." The boy looked into the old man's eyes. "There's not really anywhere else for me to go is there?"

--

Well I hope you like it. This is my first fanfict ever so its probably not very good, so..yeah

I don't know how long this is going to turn out so I'll just let it flow and let what happens happen.

Please critisize, compliments are also welcome.

-Pencil-Girl101


	2. Chapter 2: A shiny new Apple

Raito didn't remember much of the trip to England as he spent most of the plane ride asleep or lost in thought. After landing the old man, Watari or whatever his name was, offered to buy him some food. The brown haired boy shook his head, but changed his mind as he spotted a bright red apple in a bowl of fruit on the counter. "Um...can I have an apple?" He asked.

Upon receiving the fruit he gazed at his faint reflection on its shiny red skin. He felt the old man's gaze upon him when he pocketed it. "Ready to go Raito?" The mans voice was kind, but harsh with age. Raito nodded and followed him through the maze of people and luggage and out into the parking lot where a black car waited.

The faint golden light of the sunset shone dully through the tinted windows. Taking out the apple he stared at it again. _An apple...the forbidden fruit. Red, like freshly shed blood, and yet... does red not also symbolize love?_ He sank his teeth into it. _I don't have anyone who loves me anymore_ He paused and looked where his teeth had pierced the flesh revealing the snow white inside. _No, I don't need to be loved anymore, I can take care of myself._

The car slowed to a halt outside of a large house. Raito finished the apple and tucked the core into his pocket before following Watari inside. Giggling and laughter met his ears as the door closed. "Come this way." said Watari and Raito followed him to his office. Several children they passed stopped what they were doing to stare at him. His only response was to stand up straight and glare back at them till they scurried away.

One boy though, at least he thought it was a boy, held his gaze and did not look away. Finally the boy snickered, his long blond hair falling into his eyes as he broke off a piece of the chocolate he was holding, and walked away with an air that said _whatever_.

Entering Watari's office he sat in the wooden chair in front of the desk. "So lets get down to business shall we? First of all Raito, you will now be known, as Light." Raito's eyes widened_. Light_? What was this how come he can't keep his name. "Why?" He demanded

"Its for your safety."

"My safety?"

"Yes, as I said before this is an orphanage for gifted children. Not only that but they are all candidates to become the worlds next greatest detective after L."

_L? I think I've heard of them...didn't...father mention him a few times?_ So he was going to be trained to be a detective? Well, that could work...catching robbers, thieves...murderers. Yes murderers, they deserved to be caught, he couldn't just let them run a round and ruin peoples lives now could he? Just like they had done to his.

"Ok, I'll take on this name, _Light"_

Watari nodded, then turned the screen of his laptop around so it faced Raito. The screen showed a fifteen year old boy with messy black hair and eyes that screamed for sleep. "Hello Light, I...am L."

--

YAY chapter 2's up. I decided to start writing as soon as I read the reviews for chapter one.

Well you know how Mello, Near, L, and Matt have their little quirks? Well I decided to make Raito addicted to apples, like Mello is to chocolate.

And he's eventually going to carry around a black notebook which he uses to take notes, as well as write names down of misbehaving kids and their actions. Though That'll probably start in chapter three or four.

As for the name well.. I figured he couldn't use Raito as every one at Wammy's has an Alias so I made it Light, as that's what he's called in the English version and what I first knew him as.

Once again criticism is welcomed

-Pencil-girl101


	3. Chapter 3: A new Roommate?

Raito stared at the boy on the screen. He certainly didn't look like it but...there was something about him... that made Raito believe what he said. Though what kind of detective dressed like that? Or sat like that for that matter? "Ummm..nice to meet you."

"I have a question for you, though you already agreed to stay, may I ask why?" The black haired boy asked and took a sip of what looked like ten or so sugar cubes in a mug with a bit of tea poured on top.

"Um well personally... criminals shouldn't be able to do as they wish, and deserve to be punished. So that they can't ruin peoples lives...like...my family's." Raito's hands curled into fists, he looked back at L. "Besides, as I told Watari, there isn't any where for me to go."

"I see, Watari will show you to your room, he'll share with Mello and Near. Classes start in three days on Monday, you should be settled in by then." And with a faint click the screen went blank.

Walking the boy up the stairs and down the hall he couldn't help but wonder at L's choice of sleeping quarters for the boy. _Did L really think that this boy could rival them? _He opened the door, revealing a rather large room with two bunk beds, a TV and couch and a desk near the window seat that looked out over the yard.

"Dinner starts in an hour, feel free to wander around. i will send someone with some clothes you can choose from." The old man stated before leaving the room. Raito nodded and wandered over to the bunk bed with the top free. He thought it a bit strange that though the rooms occupants had taken top and bottom bunks.. that they didn't share.

Climbing up the ladder he looked around the room. The top bunk across from him had posters of rock bands and smudges of what looked like chocolate on the wall. Leaning over the railing the bed under him was littered with toys of all sorts. He nearly fell off of the bed when someone knocked at the door and entered.

Raito managed to pull himself together and glare at the girl who came in carrying a bag of clothes. He frowned when he noticed the girl blushing. "What do you want?" He demanded

"Ummm, Watari told me to bring you some clothes...my name's Linda by the way, who are you?" The girl said, somewhat nervously

"Oh, my name's Rai- I mean.. Light, yeah...Light." He said, getting mad at himself for slipping on the whole 'name' thing. He climbed down off of the bunk and took the bag. He grumbled, the clothes weren't as high quality as he was used to, but they would work.

"Oh, nice to meet you... well I better go, see you at dinner!" Linda said and hurriedly left the room, just in time for the blond haired boy from earlier to enter.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? GET OUT!!" The blond yelled, glaring at him. Raito met his glare with one of his own.

"No, I am supposed to stay here. Good luck getting me out." He challenged. The two stood glaring at each other for a few minutes before a small feminine voice broke their concentration.

"Who's this Mello? New room mate?" The small figure in the door way said and giggled slightly, twirling his silvery grey hair.


	4. Chapter 4: Mello's Temper

"No way!! Roger wouldn't let-" Mello started

"Order's from L." Raito hissed as he cut the blond off.

"What?!.. Why?... GAH!! I am going to fix this." The blond growled and stormed out of the room.

Raito and the grey haired boy were silent for a moment, wincing as the door slammed. The boy twirled his hair a bit before looking at Raito. "That's just wonderful... I suppose I should ask you your name?"

Raito frowned "Most people give their name before asking the other, but I am Light... for now I guess."

"Ah how rude of me, I forgot. My name's Near, and that lovely little blond is Mello. Nice to meet you Light" Near mumbled and wandered over to the bottom bunk covered in toys.

_Wow... is every one here as...strange as these two?_ Light wondered. By the time dinner had started and ended he came up with an answer. _Yes, every one here was just as strange as Mello and Near_. Every one seemed to have their own little quirks. _Do I have a quirk?_ Raito wondered, munching on his fourth apple that evening. _Nope, definitely not..._

He was sitting on his bunk pulling on his pyjamas when Mello stormed into the room. The was a large creak as the wood of the bunk bed protested at the speedy, rough way Mello scrambled up onto the other top bunk. The blond instantly pulled out a chocolate bar and devoured it.

He felt Mello glaring at him. "What do you want, _Mello" _Raito growled.

"Nothing _Light_. But what's up with the apples?" Mello hissed

That caught Raito off guard, apples? _Man, I've been eating these things all day. I guess i do have a quirk... "_Nothing, what's up with attitude and the chocolate? You look like a girl who's boyfriend broke up with her." He countered

"Why you little... I'll make you take that back!!" Mello was climbing down from his own and started up Raito's ladder. I looked like Raito would be stuck, until he got the idea to climb down the other end. He landed with a light _thwump _on the floor.

"You'll have to better than that Barbie." Raito taunted. There was a sickening crack as Mello's fist connected with his face. "Ow, holy shit!!" He aimed a kick at the blonds shin and struck true.

The next few minutes were rather entertaining for Near, as he put aside his toys for once to watch the two of them deck it out. In the end Mello was on the ground with Raito kicking him. "Stupid Idiot come at me like that again and I'll..." He interrupted by girlish laughter. It took him a moment to find it was coming from Near.

"Wow Mello, Light got yah good." He collapsed on his bed shaking with laughter. Mello was in shock, when was the last time he'd hear Near laugh. He growled, Near didn't deserve to be happy.

"Shut up Near!!" Mello started towards Near but stopped when the door opened revealing that Linda girl from earlier. "I heard some noise..." She stared at them, the bruises scrapes, and Raito's bloody nose.. "Wha-"

"We fell off our bunks Linda, now if you don't mind we're going to bed now" Raito said swiftly and flashed her a smile. He could tell she didn't believe them, but she nodded, blushing, and left.

"Good Night Mello, Near." Raito said somewhat formally and climbed up the ladder and crawled under the covers.

--

Yay chapter four. This one is a bit longer than the others, but only a bit. I'll try and make the next one two and a half pages or something.

My good friend Yami helped me with this one. Thanks Yami!! huggles

-Pencil-Girl101


	5. Chapter 5: A notebook and a creepy chick

When Raito woke up Near and Mello were still asleep. As quietly as possible he rummaged through his new clothes and got dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt. As he walked out the door he tripped over a pile of books. "What the hell..." He noticed the note attached.

_Here are your school books and supplies, complete with a summary of all we've covered so far_

_-Watari_

He picked up the books a hauled them back into the room. Going through them he found a small hard cover black notebook. He opened it... the lined pages were blank. HE paused for a moment before grabbing a pen and climbing back up his bunk. Opening it up, he wrote his new name on the inside of the cover. Light. Running his fingers against the smoothness of the first page he started to write.

He wrote starting from the morning before he left for school... till the very moment he found this black note book. By the time he finished writing there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He furiously tried to wipe them away, when he started sobbing.

"...Light...shut the hell up." Mello mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. Raito chucked his pen at him.

"Stupid insensitive..." Raito started mumbling insults about Mello until he wasn't coherent.

He finally figured breakfast should be ready and left the room. It wasn't till he'd wandered down the hall for five minutes that he realized he had no idea how to get to the dinning hall, as last night he'd simply followed Near. He was about to turn around and go back to the room when he heard a voice from a nearby room, the door was open a crack and he was about to open it and ask the person inside for directions when he stopped.

"But grandpa... its only for a few weeks... mom and dad already left and I can't go anywhere till my body guard gets back from vacation..." A whiny female voice complained.

"Very well... just don't bother the other kids ok? If they tell you to leave them alone.."

"I know, I know, I'll go get something to eat now, I am starving. See yah!"

Raito had to jump out of the way as a blond head appeared in the doorway. The two stared at each other for a moment, or rather the girl stared at him. Raito was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I... uh, which way is the dinning hall?" _God woman, stop staring at me..._

The girl suddenly became very animated. "This way!!" She grabbed his arm and took off down the hallway. They passed Near and Mello, Raito shot a glance at them, hoping they would stop this chick.

Reaching the dinning hall the blond grabbed a table and forced him to sit in a chair. "Stay here." She said cheerfully and went off to grab some food. _...I have got to get away from her_ Raito thought. He was about to slip away when the girl came back and shoved some food at him. "Here you go." She smiled blankly at him for a few moments.

"Um...thanks..." _did she poison it or something... aw man she didn't grab an apple._ He started to munch on a bagel. _Who is this chick anyways?_

"I am Misa-Misa, what's your name??"

--

You guys didn't actually think I'd leave Misa-Misa out did you? I love making fun of her so here she is. She basically going to be Roger's granddaughter, why? cause she needed to have a reason to come to Wammy's as she's an idiot. I am debating whether Mikami and Takada should appear as well...maybe. maybe not

- Pencil-girl101


End file.
